Gail Edwards
Gail June Edwards (born September 27, 1952) is the actress who portrayed Vicky Larson on Full House. Life and career Edwards, a native Floridian, was raised in Coral Gables and caught the performing bug early in life. She had her father hang the curtain and lights while she choreographed, costumed, and starred in her own neighborhood musicals. In the sixth grade, Edwards played Little Mary in The Women at the Coconut Grove Playhouse where famed theater producer-playwright George Abbott came backstage to single out her performance. This appearance became her launching pad for numerous industrial films and local television commercials in South Florida. In 1975, after graduating from the University of Miami, Cum Laude, Edwards wrote, produced, and starred in the off-Broadway musical Becoming. It won the Miami Herald Critics’ Choice award three times before the musical debuted in New York. While in New York, Edwards signed with the LeMond/Zetter Management Group. Soon afterwards, she landed the role of “Sandy” opposite Peter Gallagher in Broadway's East Coast tour of Grease. After producing and starring in two additional productions, The Good One and Vanities, both earning her the Drama-Logue Critics' Award, Edwards turned her focus toward television. Upon moving to Los Angeles in 1976, Edwards signed with the Ro Diamond Agency (later with the Gersh Agency) and immediately began landing guest-star roles on such television series as , Lou Grant, M*A*S*H and Taxi. In 1979, Edwards auditioned for a Witt/Thomas production, in which she landed the role of Dot Higgins on ABC’s It’s a Living. The series ran on ABC from 1980 to 1982, and was revived in first-run syndication from 1985 to 1989. Edwards, along with Barrie Youngfellow, Paul Kreppel and the late Marian Mercer, were the only four members of the It's a Living cast who lasted during the network and syndicated runs. After ABC canceled the show in 1982, Edwards' management was informed by the producers of Happy Days that they were offering her the role of new character K.C. Cunningham, the niece of Howard and Marion Cunningham who was moving in with the family. Without informing Edwards of the offer, her management declined the opportunity, reportedly stating that they did not want Edwards "playing a new character on an old show". Crystal Bernard was then hired for the part. Edwards did not learn of the incident until many years later. In 1985, Edwards and Bernard wound up as co-stars on It's a Living when the latter resumed production for first-run syndication. Edwards also appeared in many movies-of-the-week during the 1980s, along with numerous other guest-star appearances in such series as Benson, Buffalo Bill, Doogie Howser, M.D., Knight Rider, Night Court and the premiere episode of Amazing Stories, directed by Steven Spielberg. In 1990, Edwards was reunited with former Happy Days producers Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett, when she was cast as divorced mother Hilary Kozak on their single-season CBS sitcom The Family Man. Upon the series' cancellation in the summer of 1991, Edwards was asked by Miller and Boyett to join the cast of their hit ABC series Full House. They felt Edwards was right for the role of Vicky Larson, a talk show host who strikes up an affair with Danny Tanner. Edwards made her Full House debut late that year, when the character first appeared as a substitute host for Rebecca Donaldson, who was on maternity leave, on (the fictional) Wake Up, San Francisco. Edwards' co-star on The Family Man, Scott Weinger, was transferred over to Full House along with her, playing Steve Hale, the high school boyfriend of D.J. Tanner. During her time on Full House, Edwards also had a recurring role on NBC’s Blossom as Sharon LeMeure, the fast-talking mother of Six, the best friend of the title character. Edwards' work on that series reunited her with former It's a Living producers Paul Junger Witt and Tony Thomas, who produced both series. Edwards concluded her roles on Full House (with Vicky Larson having a mutual break-up with Danny Tanner) and Blossom in the spring of 1994. Her last acting appearance was on an episode of Touched by an Angel in 1994. She retired from show business at that time and moved to the Southwest. In 2017, she returned to acting, reprising her role as Vicky in the sequel series Fuller House, in the season three episode, "Here Comes the Sun". Category:Actors